iWon't Stop Loving You
by Amy788
Summary: True love keeps going, no matter the circumstances. Freddie always believed that in his heart, but after time not seeing her, he began to doubt things. CREDDIE ALWAYS! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

364 days. Tomorrow would be one year.

He didn't know what had happened between them. It'd been almost 1 year since he'd last heard from Carly Shay. They'd been best friends, then lovers from sophomore year of high school to senior year, then after they graduated something happened to Carly.

"_I'm sorry Freddie. I just can't be with you anymore." She kissed his cheek and walked into her home. _

The next day when he had knocked on her door, Spencer answered it saying Carly had left for college. And Spencer didn't even tell him which college Carly had gone to.

So he had gone to the University of Washington State alone. Sam went to a community college and they kept in touch by email. But neither heard from Carly, which surprised them both. Sam was still deeply hurt not knowing where her best friend had gone. She had done pretty much anything to get it out of Spencer but nothing worked. He didn't tell.

A year is a long time to not hear from someone you've known since you were 5 years old. When he visited his mom, he'd look at her door and come near to tears. Carly would always be his one true love. There was nothing that could change that. Not even his 2 ex-girlfriends he had tried to have a relationship with, but they were just girls to try and get his mind off of Carly. It seemed like a good idea to maybe try to move on, but it just made him miss Carly even more.

So where did he go wrong exactly? Freddie thought back to high school. She had told him that she loved him after a long time trying to hold back her feelings. That day was the best day of his life.

Meanwhile, Carly was in her dorm room laying in bed. She was just relaxing on a Saturday and needed a break if just for a little bit. Life was hectic in the art school she got accepted into. Homework never seemed to end. She pulled out her diary from her night stand and saw a picture hidden behind some old school papers. It was a picture of her, Spencer, Sam and Freddie when they had just finished an iCarly show. They were in sophomore year Carly remembered. She knew because Freddie had sneaked his arm around her right before the picture was taken. Then he quickly pulled it away when they were done. Carly put the picture away in the back of the drawer. Sometimes some memories were best put away for a bit.

She had left Seattle without telling anyone except her brother. She had made him swear not to tell no matter what circumstances and hoped that he had actually kept that promise. The offer to this art school had been an out of nowhere offer and she accepted it right away. But she guessed her friends, and boyfriend Freddie, wouldn't have wanted her to go. They were all going separate ways anyway, so why make things harder then they had to be?

But one thing she hadn't let go of yet was a necklace Freddie had given her. It was a simple necklace with the letter "B" in cursive and had diamonds in it. She rarely took it off, but kept it hidden under her shirt most of the time. He had given it to her on their 2nd year anniversary and said that one day he wanted her to be a Benson, hence the "B". If anyone asked about the necklace, she just lied saying it was her mom's old necklace or it stood for something like "Believe".


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy for all the reviews I've been getting for this story! Especially in just a little amount of time. **

**Thanks to the following people for their wonderful reviews: ItWasByMe97, Jotton, SweetStarre123, MusicRox526, xCarey, Big Tukker. You all are wonderful! **

**Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie texted Sam to come meet him at the Groovy Smoothie 'just like old times' he put in his text. She agreed. They had stopped fighting, well not as much, since Carly left. Sam had gotten a boyfriend and he had taken up most of her time. But Freddie needed to talk to someone and she came up first in his list surprisingly.

Freddie was waiting at a table when Sam walked in. She looked different to him. Her blonde hair had been cut to shoulder length and she had straightened it out. She just had a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers on. Apparently not that much had changed about her. She walked over and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey Freddie. Nice seeing ya again."

"Yeah…owww…you too."

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" She took his smoothie and drank a little bit of it then spit it up. "Eww this is blueberry!"

"Well yeah, it's MY drink. Go get your own."

"Not until I know what you wanted to talk about, nub." She smiled and looked at him curiously. It had been months since she called him 'nub' and it made her smile thinking about when that used to be one of the insulting names she used to call him. Sam looked at Freddie a little, thinking if anything had changed about him. He still wore striped shirts that still made her want to puke, same brown hair sort of spiked up in the front. He did have a few more muscles than she last remembered though. Eh, maybe it was just his free time due to not having Carly around. And she did notice his shoulders were slumped over like he was sad or something.

"Sam?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said to get your own smoothie…"

"No thanks. So tell me what you wanted Freddie."

"It's been a year now Sam," he looked around the restaurant. Old memories filled this place. "One year since…" "I know. I'm still mad at her for that."

"I know I should be mad at her too but somehow I can't Sam. I go to college out of Seattle and I still can't get my mind off of her.""Oh so that's why you went to a different college!"

"Well sort of. Carly had gotten accepted into this one too…we were going to go together."

"Hmm…well that didn't happen." Sam's phone started ringing a funny tune and she motioned to Freddie to hold on just one second. So he went back to his smoothie, thinking about Carly as usual. He had danced with Carly here to what later became their song, 'meant for me' by Chrissy Chase. That night had been a catastrophe until their dance.

"_Don't you think we both deserve a dance with someone we don't want to kill?" He asked her and she smiled up at him. _

"_Absolutely." _

She had rested her head on his shoulder and everything was right in his world, even just for that one dance.

"Earth to Freddork!" Sam waved a hand in front of his face. "You there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Who was on the phone?"

"My boyfriend. He said I got invited to this awesome trip to California for spring break! Want to come?"

"I probably shouldn't."

"Awww will mommy will get mad? Come on, you could bring your camera and everything. It'll be a blast!"

"No thanks. I haven't touched a camera since iCarly."

"What? You were always like into the next tech thing you could get your hands on. I know I used to be very annoyed by it. But now you're not even touching tech stuff?" She put a hand to his forehead to see if he felt sick or something. But Freddie just pushed her hand away and smirked at her.

"I'm fine. I'm just not into that stuff anymore that's all."

"Liar. I know a liar when I see one. I'm a professional one, remember?" She smiled at him and nudged his shoulder which made him laugh just a little. "So you coming or not?""No. I'd rather not Sam." She shrugged her shoulders then looked at her phone once again. "You really like this guy huh." Freddie asked her.

"Yeah. He's really sweet. Know the best part? He's obsessed with meat too. Can't get enough! We even had a ham eating competition. I won of course, but he came very close to beating me."

"Interesting…" Freddie rolled his eyes, wondering why he even brought up the subject.

"Well I gotta go. It was nice seeing you nub. I'll email you, ok? You still do check your emails, right?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok. Talk to you later then." She hugged him quickly then walked out the door. Freddie smiled to himself. At least he knew he could keep in contact with one of his friends. He still had trouble accepting that they were friends, not frenemies like they used to be. He did notice one thing randomly though. The table he had chosen to sit at had 3 chairs. One for him, one Sam had sat in, and one that Carly had sat in. It was 'their' table. And now, he was the only one left in it. He wondered if Carly even thought about him anymore.

**The quote is from the episode "iSpeed Date". **


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to hear from Carly, eh? Hope you enjoy reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything that pertains to it. **

Carly didn't have much time to herself this spring break. She had originally made plans to go with her room mates to New York but changed her mind last minute. She had been offered a temporary internship in media arts and decided to jump on it while the chance was there. It seemed like that was all she had been doing lately, taking whatever came right then at 'jumping' on it. It's how she ended up at this college in California in the first place.

At this internship, Carly was running around doing errands for a guy named Bryan Jones. She was his temporary secretary while his real one was on maternity leave. She hadn't actually met Bryan before, as she was told what to do constantly by everyone else who needed help. He was a writer for a popular magazine and needed constant help apparently. Carly rolled her eyes as she went to get herself a 2nd cup of coffee for the day. Time just seemed to drag on today.

Then the red buzzer at her desk went off. Bryan needed something now and unfortunately she was the only one available to help him. So she picked herself up, downed the coffee as fast as she could, then went towards his office. Bryan wasn't bad looking to her at first glance. He looked around 21 years old, maybe a little older. He had blonde hair tied up in a tiny pony tail in the back. It wasn't what she was used to, but there's always time for new things she supposed.

"Yes Mr. Jones?" He looked up from his desk and straight into her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your secretary Carly Shay. I've been here for a couple weeks now."

"Never seen your face. But it's a good looking one that's for sure. Have a seat…" he looked her up and down which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"But didn't you need something?" she asked, trying to find a way out of the room.

"Well I needed someone to talk to. And here you are. Problem solved. Your name was Carly you said?" Carly nodded and looked around his office. It was a complete mess, papers everywhere. She wasn't a neat freak but this could possibly drive her insane if she worked in here.

"You see, I have a party coming up. Big birthday bash. I'm inviting everyone and anyone who will come," he started, pulling out a list of names from his desk. How he found that among all the mess on his desk, Carly would never know. He handed her the list so she could look over it. She glanced at the list, pretending to read some of it and then handed it back.

"All over the United States?" She asked, kind of interested now.

"Yes if you can believe that."

"Sounds cool, if I may say so." Carly wanted to sound professional. This was her boss after all, even if just for a few more weeks.

"Yes. How old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, how old are you Carly?"

"I'm 19. Why does that matter?"

"It matters because I don't want to invite a minor to my party. You don't look 19 that's for sure. Take that as a compliment Carly. That's such an interesting name. Carly Shay. So would you be my date to this party?"

"Umm…ok, Mr. Jones."

"Please, call me Bryan. And awesome. I'll see you later to confirm details." His cell phone began ringing and he left the room to answer it. Carly looked at the list one more time. It was very long. As she was scanning it, one thing popped out at her. "Puckett-Seattle,WA".


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all the reviews I'm receiving, as always! I'm getting so many readers and I'm forever grateful for it. So here's another chapter and I hope you like it. I'll be writing more I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own iCarly but I kinda wish I could make it have more Creddie! **

Sam went to California with her boyfriend in tow. She loved every minute of it, especially after seeing a grocery market near their hotel. She assumed it had to have plenty of meat for the both of them for the whole trip long. She decided to explore San Diego just a little bit before the party, wanting to get a quick tan before she went anywhere important.

While she walked along the beach, hand in hand with her boyfriend, she saw a girl that looked a lot like Carly. This girl was playing a game of beach volley ball with some other people with her. One guy with blonde hair Sam noticed kept looking at Carly. Sam rolled her eyes, knowing Carly would never be into that kind of guy. So she figured it couldn't be Carly. The idea was absurd anyway. Still, she had promised to keep in contact with Freddie.

"Honey, would you go get me a hot dog? I'm starving!"

"But we just ate Sam," he complained then got a glare from her and ran to get one for her. She pulled out her phone and texted Freddie real quick.

_"Hey dork, I just saw a girl that looked like Carly. Guess I'm seeing things or something. How's boring Seattle?" _

It didn't take long for a reply to come back but her boyfriend came back before she could reply to him. She scarfed down the hot dog then asked him to get another one, with a small smile. He shrugged and went to get another.

_"Are you serious? Go see if it's really Carly. You've been right before. Remember Jenny?"_

Sam laughed. She had found her cousin Jenny by accident after fighting over a hamburger order at a local restaurant. Sam always trusted her instincts and this one told her that this girl was Carly Shay. But when she turned around to look back, the volley ball game had ended and everyone had left. Sam frowned. _Better luck next time Puckett_ she thought to herself.

_"Sorry Freddork, she left already." _

The day of the party came up a few days later and Carly felt overwhelmed by all the people there. She had never seen so many people in one place for one guy before. So she just stuck next to Bryan, trying not to get lost. Then she heard something she hadn't heard in almost a year. She could swear on her life that it was Sam's laughter. Bryan noticed her confused face.

"Are you ok Carly?" he asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just thought I heard something…I think I need something to drink."

"Ok, I'll go get something. Stay here, ok?"

Carly nodded and put a hand to her head. She felt a headache coming on. Headaches always came when she thought about Seattle. Time didn't heal all wounds obviously. Or maybe it was that she needed to go back to settle everything and then come back to California for good, never looking back again. That could cause potential problems she knew. Bryan came back with some punch and Carly smiled gratefully at him.

Sam had to go see the birthday boy who had invited her. He was the son of one of her mom's ex boyfriends who was obviously still in love with her mom. The thought made her want to puke but she still loved to party! So she searched out Bryan, who was surrounded by a bunch of people.

"Excuse me people! Let me through!" She pushed through the crowd to where Bryan was and stopped suddenly when she saw the girl next to him. This girl saw her too and for a few minutes they just stood shocked to see each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my New Year's Present for you! I've only been writing iCarly fanfics since December 1****st**** and you have made it the best month ever! I won't stop writing if you don't stop reading, k? Thanks a million for the reviews! **

**Happy New Year! -Amy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do agree with a reviewer of mine. If there was more iCarly "Creddie" I'd watch the show FOREVER! **

At first neither Sam nor Carly even moved. They just stood in shock of seeing each other. After a minute or two, Carly ran up to Sam and hugged her tightly. A tear went down her cheek as she held on tight to sister that she never had.

"Carly! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" Sam squealed. She knew she had been right about Carly and was ecstatic to see Carly.

"Sam! You're here…at the party! I mean, I saw your name but I didn't think it was _actually_ you!"

"You saw my name?"

"Yeah! On the invite list. Gosh I'm glad to see you Sam," Carly said, almost crying now. They pulled away from the hug just to see confused faces all around them. Carly was a little bit embarrassed but kept a smile on her face. "I should probably explain this to Bryan huh"

"Yeah that would make sense Carly." Sam laughed and shook Bryan's hand when he extended it out, looking even more confused than before. "Hi, I'm Sam. Your dad dated my mom or something like that. GREAT party by the way!" A guy tapped Sam's shoulder and she turned around to hug him.

"Uh…thanks Sam," Bryan stuttered. He looked questioningly at Carly but she just shrugged.

"Carly, this is my boyfriend Cameron. Cam, this is Carly Shay. Remember?"

"Yes. Your old best friend…" He stated, which caused both Carly and Sam to frown. He apologized to Sam right away, hating to see her sad but she just half smiled, telling him it would all be ok.

Carly and Sam spent the rest of the party talking about random things, catching up on college and anything that had happened this past year. Carly was interested in everything Sam had to say. Both Bryan and Cameron left them alone, not wanting to get involved in 'chick talk' as Bryan said.

"Bryan's pretty cute, ya know" Sam said, taking a bit of some fruit Cameron had brought her.

"Yeah I suppose. He's really not my type Sam. You know that," Carly giggled, nudging Sam in the shoulder.

"Yes I know," Sam laughed. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Ok good. I was worried there for a minute." Bryan walked right by them that minute and both girls couldn't stop laughing.

After the party, Sam kissed Cameron good bye and went with Carly to her dorm. Sam looked around, seeing it as just simple, nothing flashy. That was just like Carly. There were pictures of some of the things Carly had done in college. She noticed specifically that there were no pictures of them together or with Freddie. And there was only one with Spencer in it, in which they were hugging probably celebrating something. Carly put away her coat and went up to Sam.

"That trip to the museum of arts was interesting. They had more things about media arts than I thought…" Carly said out loud, thinking back to her trip there a couple months ago.

"That wasn't what I was looking at Carly."

"Then which one? I have a lot here."

"The one with Spencer. When was it taken?"

"Oh," Carly stopped smiling and got very serious. "Shortly before graduation. He got a piece of art in a museum and we were having a celebration with it. See?" She pointed to the art piece in the background. But she could tell that Sam didn't care about the art as much.

"That's cool I guess. Look, why is there no picture of me?" Sam wasn't the type to work around a subject. She just asked the question bluntly. Carly didn't quite know what to say. She tossed possible answers around in her head and decided none of them were as good as the truth. This was Sam she was talking to.

"I'd miss you too much. I thought not putting a picture of you would help me not miss you. Just so you know, it _totally_ failed." Carly sat down in defeat on her bed below the pictures. She looked up at Sam and noticed Sam's eyes were watering up a little.

"That's funny cause I did the same thing. Carly, I couldn't stop missing you. You're my sister!" Sam sat down next to Carly and they hugged again. "Promise we won't lose touch again? I can't stand not talking to you."

"Of course! Pinky promise?" And they pinky promised and laughed a little. They talked a bit more and then watched an old movie together, after Carly bought Sam some bacon of course.

Sam didn't even notice her missed calls and texts from Freddie.

"_Sam did you find Carly? Let me know as soon as you get this text!" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm so happy for all the reviews I'm getting. I would like to point things out and see if you get them. First of all, some people noticed "Cam" (Sam's boyfriend") as also Carly/Sam's friendship. If you did, GOOD JOB! This chapter is the SAPPIEST one I have ever written and it may be too much. Read & Review please!**

**Love, Amy**

**p.s. I still don't own iCarly. **

Sam wasn't answering her phone and it was driving Freddie nuts. She had told him she found Carly, or someone who looked like her. But now especially he couldn't get his mind off of her. He even pondered trying to convince his mom to let him to go to California to find Sam and probably Carly.

His heart ached whenever he looked at a picture of her. It wasn't like he just sat around only thinking of her. He did have a life in college, focusing on his degree in engineering. He didn't really enjoy it. He'd wanted to go with computer programming or technical support but he couldn't gather himself up to even touch a camera any more. At first Freddie didn't believe that Carly had really gone away without telling him, of all people. He didn't believe one person could affect him so much.

But Carly wasn't just 'one person'. She was his _everything._ Carly Shay was supposed to be Carly Benson. He would not give up hope on her being his wife.

He had to get out of the house now, not knowing where to go though. Just like reading his mind, Spencer was calling his cell phone. He picked up only to find out Spencer needed help with an art sculpture. Freddie did like spending time with Spencer. He always did feel like an older brother to him. And he was a little like Carly, so it was kind of like spending time with her too.

"Hey thanks Freddo. I can't seem to put this head on by myself," Spencer said when Freddie walked in.

"You're welcome. Any time." Freddie helped Spencer a bit, both in silence then Spencer couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know, I miss her too," he stated plainly. It at first seemed like he was just saying it to himself. But Freddie knew better.

"Yeah…" was all he could think of to say though.

"Hey will you go get something from Carly's room real quick? I want to put it on this sculpture…" it was then that Freddie realized the sculpture was somewhat a depiction of Carly.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Anything that is hers."

"Ok. I'll be back."

When Freddie had gone up the stairs, Spencer smiled at himself. He didn't really need anything from Carly's room. He just wanted Freddie to go there for the first time in a long time. It wasn't Spencer's place to play matchmaker but at least he could help a little bit.

Upstairs in Carly's room, Freddie walked in slowly. He felt like he was intruding on her space. Most of her clothes were gone, along with other things she had left with. He wasn't sure exactly what Spencer wanted him to get, so he just looked around a little bit for something small. Then he noticed the corner right next to her bed in the back. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed this before. It was covered in pictures of him or him with her. Some of them had hearts around them. One had a picture of them kissing that Spencer had taken. Another picture was taken when they were just little kids playing games together. The pictures were all shaped around the wall in a heart shape except there was one missing. He wondered what picture she was going to put in there, if she came back at all.

Moving away from that part of the wall was hard to do, but he eventually did it. He grabbed a small pillow from her bed and decided to just leave the room. Getting in the elevator, Freddie almost started crying. He pressed "1" to go to the living room but instead for some reason it went up. When he got out, he faced the iCarly studio door. It hadn't been touched since graduation.

He didn't know where he got the motivation but he opened the door to go into it. Everything was still in its place. The half of a car still in the wall. The swing out television monitor still up in place. Even his camera equipment was still there, as if ready for another show to start. Freddie ran his hand across the camera and looked around, picturing Sam getting impatient while waiting for him to count down and Carly looking amazing as she always did.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out immediately, hoping it was from Sam.

_Hey, I'm coming home tomorrow Freddork. I was nice enough to get you a souvenir so be happy. -Sam_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay on this story. I've been busy and have had major writer's block. Hopefully you'll like this :)

**i don't own iCarly. **

Sam flew back the next day to Seattle after hugging Carly good bye for the 5th time. They promised to keep in touch and meet up some time soon.

Carly sat in her dorm room once again alone. She picked up the pictures of her and Sam that they took today at the airport in a picture booth and put them on her wall. If she was going to be missing her sister, at least she could see her on the wall. Spring break would be over in a few days and then she would once again be consumed by massive homework assignments and still finishing the internship with Bryan. She told Bryan, well more like Sam did, that she was better off without personal things getting in the way of work. Carly didn't know if he agreed or not; she only knew what Sam had told her.

Carly seriously started thinking about going back to Seattle just for a few days. She knew it wouldn't be easy going back but it might be worth a shot. First she'd need to tell Spencer that she was coming. He never did really good with surprises, especially one like this.

"Hello?" Spencer answered the phone. "Who is this?"

"Spencer it's me."

"Who's me?"

"Spencer!"

"Carly! Oh wow kiddo! How's life?" Spencer sounded very shocked, which made Carly smile just a little bit. She did like surprising people. Carly kept talking to Spencer about what had happened the past few days. She told him that she missed him a lot and that her need to go back was getting greater by the day.

"Carly, you need to come home. Switch schools. Do something. I know I'm just your brother-"

"Spencer…"

"No let me finish. I do need you here. Call me crazy, but I do."

"Well, how about I come there for a little bit, check things out and then decide?" She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to switch schools or not. This was kind of like when she had the opportunity to switch schools in high school. Carly giggled a little thinking of how her friends sabotaged her interview though.

"When should I expect you, kiddo?"

"Soon. Very soon." They said goodbye and hung up. Carly felt relieved after talking to him and started packing up her things.

Meanwhile, Sam was just finishing unpacking her things in Seattle. She had brought Freddie something and needed to give it to the nub. So she left a note for her mom, who was always at some guy's house, and went to Freddie's place. She pounded on the door and almost smashed Freddie in the face when he opened it.

"Sam? What's going on? You didn't reply to _all_ my calls," he crossed his arms, obviously annoyed at her.

"Yeah about that…I was busy. So anyway, I got you this." She pulled out a t-shirt from behind her and handed it to him.

"You actually bought this?"

"Well no, my boyfriend did, but it's the thought that counts right?"

"Yeah sure."

"Look Freddork, I have something I need to ask you. It's serious," Sam sobered up and looked at him. "Do you love Carly?"

"Of course. I've never stopped."

"Even since 6th grade? That's like 7 years now!" She sat down outside his door, leaning against the wall.

"Yes I'm aware of that. I can't stop loving her, and I've tried to Sam. But I just can't stop."

Sam didn't say anything for a while and Freddie didn't try to get any information out of her. It's not often she was this serious in the first place.

"I saw her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I got sudden inspiration and I wrote 6 chapters last night. I just haven't had internet access to post them all. But I will! Read & Review please. The more the merrier! :-)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any thing pertaining to it. **

Carly's P.O.V.

After talking to Spencer, there was no way I couldn't go back to Seattle. I needed the time away and he needed me. I caught the next flight back and told Spencer that I'd meet him at home, not wanting to cause major issues at Bushwell Plaza. That was the last thing I needed at the moment.

So when the taxi pulled up to Bushwell, I looked up at it and smiled. I am finally back home. Getting into my place would require some major sneaking but I've done it before and I can do it again. I pulled out my phone to let Spencer know to let me in so sneaking will be easy. I wasn't quite sure why I didn't want to talk to Freddie right now. I mean, there's no real reason for it. It's not like I'm scared of him or anything. It's just I'm barely coming home as it is; I just don't need drama right now.

_Leave the door open for me. I'll be coming soon. DON'T TELL ANYONE. -Carly_

Putting away my phone, I waved hi to Lewbert who just rolled his eyes and looked away. Some things just don't change around here, do they? When I got up to my floor, I realized that Freddie could possibly be looking through that peep hole if Sam had told him that I was coming home. I did tell her I was coming back but I told her specifically not to tell anyone either. And _hopefully_ she kept that secret.

So I avoid Freddie's peep hole as much as possible and sneak into my place. When I walk in, I am immediately shocked. The place is a catastrophe. There is almost no floor to walk on. It's covered in art supplies, dirty laundry, old dishes, and more things that I'm not even sure I want to figure out what they are. I look around more and try to find a place to put down my bags, and hoping the couch is the safest bet.

"CARLY!" Spencer comes in, almost tackling me to the nasty floor. He hugs me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Can't breathe…help…Spencer!" I struggle out of his arms and smile. "I need to breathe you know."

"I know! I just can't believe you're here! I mean, I knew you were coming but it just didn't hit me until now. Hi Carly!"

I shake my head in amusement and then point to all of the mess. "What happened here? Did you forget to like do anything around here?"

"Well I just sort of didn't think it of any importance. It's not like anyone would come over here anyway."

"Girlfriends? Friends?" I asked, crossing my arms together, giving him the 'I don't believe you' look.

"Carly, for real I promise. I just gave up on cleaning. Now that you're here…help me clean up?"

"No way. I didn't come here to clean Spence."

"Then what else are you going to do?"

I sadly realized he's right and, although this may be disgusting, it was a way to bond with him after all this time. After about a half hour of cleaning we finished just a quarter of the living room. I was exhausted and absolutely disgusted. I was beginning to think of buying some disinfectant spray that Mrs. Benson used to carry around everywhere she went. I pushed away that thought though and went into the kitchen to get a drink when someone jumped out and grabbed me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to wriggle out of the stranger's arms. He put a hand over my mouth and turned me to see him. My eyes opened wide as I figured out who had grabbed me. He let go and smiled at me.

"DAD!" I hugged him back this time, tears coming to my eyes. "What are you doing here? Oh my god, why are you here? Spencer, why didn't you tell me Dad was _here?" _

"That's because until a few hours before you came, he didn't know I was coming either."

"So it's a game of Shay's coming to visit Spencer, huh?" We laughed while Spencer just smirked and went back to cleaning.

"I'm here for a few reasons Carly. One of them is because I missed you both so much. I've given Spencer my time already, but now it's time for my little girl." He gave me another hug and kissed my forehead. "Carlotta, how you have grown since I left last." Spencer snickered at hearing my real name and I glared at him, wanting to smack him for snickering at it.

"I don't go by Carlotta, Dad. It's Carly and Carly only."

"Ok good to know," he smiled and kissed my head. "I have missed you so much…"

"I know Daddy. I've missed you too. Not to be impatient or anything but why else are you here?"

"I'm here because of a meeting tomorrow. But I did find out something important earlier Carly. I heard about your college in California. An arts college?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, really not wanting to talk about that college right now. My dad was home and I didn't want to ruin the mood. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Nope. Not with what Spencer told me."

"Uh…what did he tell you exactly?"

He took my hand and brought her to the kitchen table, to which we both sat down. He had his serious face on. I knew this face because it was always the one that he'd give me before he was going to tell me he was leaving again. And it was this particular expression that I hated the most. I just looked down and focused on the table mat in front of me. Then my dad took a finger and lifted my chin to look at him.

"You ran away," he stated plainly. "That's something I didn't think you were capable of."

"Things change Dad. I'm not little anymore."

"Yes this is true. You're 19 years old now and I was proud of you."

"Was?" I asked, kind of curious as to where this conversation was going.

"I was proud of you. Strong, independent, full of spirit. I remember you at graduation, so full of energy and also stubborn as heck." He laughed a little at that one. I just rolled my eyes and looked down once again.

"But now, you're hiding. I'm disappointed in you. Running away like that Carly. That's not what I thought Carly Shay would do. That's not what I thought my _daughter_ would do."

"Dad you don't understand. This came out of nowhere. I wanted to see what that college was like. And it was great…" I trailed off, trying to hide the fact that I really wasn't too happy at that college. But my dad knew me better and he put his hand over mine.

"You aren't a good liar. I can tell you that much. And I can tell you weren't happy over there either." "How do you know me so well? You're never around anyway. Even when I still lived here. Granddad visited me more than you did." And it was there I struck a nerve. My dad grew silent and I heard Spencer get up and walk over to the table. He glared at me, silently telling me I had gone too far.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm telling the truth! The truth hurts sometimes."

"I know, and the truth is that I haven't been around much. But I'm not running away from you both. It's my job. There's a difference and you know it Carly." My dad stated firmly, looking at me and then at Spencer. "I'm sorry to you both."

"Dad, come on. We get it," Spencer piped in, hating to see all this happen on such a happy reunion.

"I promise I won't keep running away Dad. I needed to find myself."

"Well find yourself here Carly," Spencer said to me, half smiling. "I'll help." It was irresistible; we had to laugh at that.

"I'll look at the college here. I'll do that for you and Spencer," I told my dad, trying to make myself believe it as much as I was trying to convince them.

"Do it for you too Carly." My dad held my hand and squeezed it. "You're my number one girl. And I need you to be happy."

"GROUP HUG!" Spencer yelled and so we got up and did just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a confession to make before you read this story. I got very discouraged by reading something about Dan S. actually being more of a Seddie fan, knowing that he didn't write the script for "iSaved Your Life" and other Creddie episodes. I even thought about stopping the story completely and not writing again. Then I got a few reviews and the story count of people reading went up a lot and my readers/reviewers are keeping me inspired. He may be a Seddie fan, but there's always hope, right? So here's another chapter and I will keep writing! Thank you for your support! –Amy**

**I don't own iCarly still and if I did, Seddie would not be a part of it. Sorry fans of Seddie but it's just not right. **

Carly went out the next day with Spencer to check out the college that she had originally planned to go to. She remembered applying to it with Freddie early senior year, hoping that she'd get to go with her boyfriend. Carly smiled to herself thinking about it, as Spencer talked about how easy it would be just to transfer. She knew that she agreed with him, but was still a little hesitant of how much she really wanted to go. Earlier that morning, her dad had left to go back to Europe but not before telling her to listen to what her heart was saying because logic doesn't always make sense.

After all of the tours of the college and all the papers to sign, Carly had finally decided to transfer. She texted Sam to meet her at the Groovy Smoothies while Spencer went home to work on his latest sculpture.

"Sam!" She exclaimed when she saw her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"So did you transfer? Please say yes. I'm tired of trying to convince people of what to do."

"What are you talking about? Who else have you tried to convince?"

"Umm…" Sam didn't want to admit that she spent the last hour telling Freddie to call Carly. "No one. Forget I said anything. So did you transfer?"

"Yes actually I did. And yes, I know you're lying, so spill."

"EEK! Oh my gosh you're transferring! That's awesome!"

"Sam, spill. NOW!" Carly looked her friend in the eye with a very straight face, trying to convince Sam that she had no choice but to tell her everything. Sam sighed and told Carly everything.  
"I spent the last hour with _our_ friend Freddie. I told him to call you."

"Why would you do that? Maybe I don't want to talk to him right now…"

"Are you kidding? Please say you are. You guys are like _meant for each other._ Do you not see that? It's plain as day that he's still in love with you."  
"He is?"

"Yeah! And imagine how great iCarly will be now. We can get the web show going again and everything will be back to normal once I convince you two to get back together and—"

Carly put a finger to Sam's mouth, telling her to shut up. Then Carly sat down at the nearest table, putting her face in her hands. This could not be happening, not so quickly anyway. She wasn't even sure about the web show re-starting in the first place. It really hadn't crossed her mind and now Sam was going on about how normal things would be. But she knew better. Sam should know better, Carly thought.

"What's wrong Carly?" Sam sat down next to her, looking curiously at her best friend.

"Look, I'm not sure that I am ready for iCarly. I'm not even sure I want to talk to Freddie right now. I know this sounds stupid, but I'm still adjusting to all of this and I'm not sure I'm ready for this much change in this much time. I'm just not ready Sam." Sam put her arm around Carly and hugged her tightly. Carly almost started crying then T-Bo came up to her and asked if they wanted a hot dog on a stick. Carly shook her head and walked out of the restaurant with Sam following right behind her.

"You know you can't keep running away Carly. Nothing will be easier if you keep doing that." Sam yelled as Carly ran away from her. Sam didn't chase after her, knowing that Carly will need her space for a little bit.

Carly went home, not saying a word to Spencer and locked herself in her room. She turned up some music in her room and pulled out a scrapbook from her drawer. It was filled with iCarly pictures and other random ones, including a whole page just with Freddie. She kissed one of the pictures gently and took it to bed with her. Then a very old song came on, one that she had listened to before that had made her realize her feelings for Freddie were more than friendship in sophomore year.

_I know rocks turn to sand, and hearts can change hands. And you're not to blame when the sky fills with rain. But if we stay or walk away, there's one thing that's true. I still love you. _

That did it for Carly. She needed to see Freddie again and soon. But she felt sleepy and decided to do it tomorrow. Carly fell asleep in her bed holding Freddie's picture as tears fell down her cheek.

**The song is "I still love you" by Alexz Johnson. **

**Review please! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Two chapters in one day I decided would make up for the time I lost by not having inspiration anymore. I hope you keep reviewing and like my story! I'll keep writing if you keep reading please. This chapter will be written in Carly's point of view because it's a lot easier for this particular one. Later in the chapter, it will turn into Freddie's point of view. I'm letting you know ahead of time so no one gets confused. Thanks a million for reading my stories!**

**-Amy**

**p.s. I do not own iCarly but I'm hoping someday Dan S. will change his mind about Seddie and become a Creddie fan! **

I knocked on Mrs. Benson 's door. Sam had told him earlier this morning that Freddie was probably at his dorm and not home, but I had to find out for myself, just in case she was wrong. When Mrs. Benson opened the door, she looked shocked to see me at first. Then she glared at me, suddenly changing her expression to very pissed off.

"Freddie isn't here, Ms. Shay. And don't even ask because I will _not _tell you where he is right now."

"I figured as much Mrs. Benson, but I would like to explain to you something. Please will you listen just for a few moments?"

"No!" And she slammed the door in my face. I wasn't at all surprised at this, but I still knocked at her door once more. The door opened once more, and I got that evil glare again. Normally this would've scared me, but I was now 19 and had to stand up to her.

"I'm in love with your son." I stated plainly, looking her straight the eye. I was not going to back down, trying to be just as stubborn as her. She clearly noticed this and let me come inside. I didn't sit down inside her living room, only just stood by the door, ready to escape if things got out of hand in any way.

"If you love him so much, why did you break his heart? You've done it so many times in high school but I thought you were more mature now. I guess I was wrong."

"No. _I_ was wrong. I ran away when I should've stayed. Mrs. Benson, I am sorry for breaking his heart. And I intend to tell him that as well, which is why I want to know where he is right now. I still love him very much and that's the pure truth." I started to tear up, but convinced myself I was not going to cry in front of her.

"You are serious?" She stepped closer to me, hesitantly.

"Yes. I am completely serious. I signed the papers to transfer to the college Freddie is going to. I did that yesterday actually. I'm staying here and intend to apologize to Freddie as soon as I can find him." I tried to reason with her, looking as sincere as possible. I am sincere and I really do love Freddie. Now if only I could convince her to tell me at least what dorm he was in. I'm sure I could go from there.

"Hokuna Hall. Room #403."

"Thank you so much!"

"And by the way Carly, I don't know why but I do know Freddie is still in love with you." I smiled hugely and she actually gave me a hug before re-opening her door and letting me run out to find him.

(Freddie's POV)

I sat down on my bed in my dorm room, thinking about Sam and how she had seen Carly in California. I was relieved to finally know where she was and was seriously contemplating going to California myself and finding Carly. So I got up and looked up ticket prices to San Diego but got discouraged when they were way out of my financial range. On my desk, I saw the little piece of paper Sam had written Carly's number on. I know I should call her, especially if I am going to try to find a way to California somehow. But I just can't get myself to pick up the phone and dial it.

All this Carly stuff has made me forget about homework that is due right after Spring break and I know I should get to it soon. In fact, right now would be a good time. Maybe getting my mind off of Carly would help me take some time off and let me focus on Carly a bit later. So I pull out my books from under my bed and start to work on some math homework due the day after break. However, there was one little problem. When I got up to get on my bed, I saw the picture of Carly right above my bed. It seemed no matter what I did, I couldn't get my mind off of her. So I took down the picture and threw it under my bed quickly, almost wanting to just crumple it up and throw it away. I really should move on and find a girlfriend that I could actually have a chance with. I need to get rid of this dream that one day Carly will actually be mine again.


	11. Chapter 11

**I read someone's profile page that said that they hated reading stories that just stopped in the middle of the story. And to let them know and anyone else who is wondering, I am doing my best to not be that kind of person. This story will continue till I'm finished with it. Then I will most likely write another iCarly fanfiction, seeing how I am addicted to writing about them. Anyway, here's another chapter for you to read. **

**I'm extremely grateful to those who are reviewing and adding my stories to their favorites. You guys are the absolute BEST! I'll keep writing for you because all of my readers inspire me to keep going. (I got an all time high last chapter by having over 400 readers to my story!) It's all thanks to you! So hopefully you enjoy my newest chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if you haven't figured that out by now. **

**-Amy  
**

Carly's POV

I went to his dorm, gathering bits of courage with each step I took to his place. When I found the right room, I came so close to just chickening out. This was almost too scary, facing him after a year of not talking at all. And coming to tell him that my feelings hadn't changed since then. But I had to do it. My heart wouldn't let me run away.

Right when I raised her hand to knock on the door, Freddie opened the door. I backed away and almost took off but he grabbed my arm gently and led me inside. He was shocked at seeing me, I could tell immediately after knowing him for so long. I saw the hesitation from Freddie, kind of like he wasn't sure whether to smile or frown at seeing me. I was just stuck in place, couldn't seem to move a bit. There was little that had changed about him, but he still seemed to be a different person to me. Neither one of us said a word and I _really_ started feeling discouraged about coming here and wanted to leave as soon as possible. But Freddie hadn't let go of my arm yet and I wondered silently if he felt the same little spark between us like I did.

"I'm not sure if I should hug you or push you away, Carly." Freddie stated, looking me directly in the eye. He let go of my arm and then walked to his couch and motioned for me to sit down. I did so and looked around me, noticing his place. It was small, very small actually. The living room had enough for just the love seat couch we were sitting in, a tiny coffee table and the small TV in the corner. Right behind the couch was a tiny hall way leading to the bedroom and probably a kitchen too, if I guessed correctly. It suddenly hit me that Freddie just might have a roommate and how awkward that situation would be.

"Well, I'm not asking for either one Freddie. I came here to say 2 things to you and then if you want, I'll leave." I told him, avoiding his direct stare at me.

"Ok. What do you want to say to me?" His voice was so cold and emotionless, and it scared me. What if he didn't have any feelings for me and his mom was wrong? I'd look like a fool in front of him and all of this would be for nothing. But I had come all this way and I wasn't going to give up, not just yet.

"Um…well this is hard for me…but I'm going to try anyway. Please don't interrupt?" He nodded and so I took a deep breath and continued. "I came here to say I'm sorry. Well, that's the first thing I need to say. I'm really _really_ sorry. I left Seattle without an explanation to you. Or to anyone really, except Spencer. That was extremely wrong of me to do, especially to someone I love." Freddie's eyes opened wider after hearing the word 'love' and it was not past tense. I did that on purpose, trying to lead into the next part of what I needed to say. I needed to know what kind of reaction I will probably be facing.

"Well yeah and I am still mad that you did that…" Freddie interrupted me, and then closed his mouth realizing he had promised not to interrupt. "Sorry, go on…"

"And after I left, I did my best to forget you. To forget Sam and forget everything here. I figured going to a college out of state would be a great start of doing just that. Maybe my life would be better off without all of this. But before you freak out on me, I'm just going to say I was wrong. Extremely wrong about all of it Freddie." I put a hand on his and surprisingly he didn't pull away from my touch. I stopped talking for a little and just looked him in the eyes. I didn't realize until now that I had been tearing up. His face, however, was still emotionless.

"The second thing?" He urged me on.

"Yes, the second thing I need to say is that I love you. I couldn't forget you; I couldn't erase you from my mind. I couldn't do it and believe me, I really did try."

"Really? I didn't try."

"I'm sure you didn't. You've loved me since you met me."

"How are you so sure I'm still in love with you?" Just him saying that freaked me out. I got up and bolted to the door, but he jumped in front of me and blocked me leaving. I started crying, trying to push him out of the way.

"Carly, don't go. We need to talk." It was then that I noticed him tearing up too.

"I just told you how I feel. I told you the 2 things I needed to tell you. Now if you'll please let me leave before my heart breaks any more, I'd really appreciate it." Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I tried once more to make him get out of my way. But instead of moving, Freddie just put a hand to each cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I didn't say I wasn't in love with you, Carly."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. The final chapter of my story! I'm so excited about this! I will be writing another iCarly fanfic very soon, I promise. Until then, thank you for reading and reviewing this one. As for one of my reviewers, I wish i did own iCarly because then something like this story would definitely take place. If you have any ideas for my new story or any story you'd like me to write, please send them to me. I'd love to hear from you and I take everything into consideration. So without any further hesitation, here's the ending of iWon't Stop Loving You!**

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Carly's POV

I pushed Freddie aside and ran out of the building as fast as I could, not expecting Freddie to follow me at all. I had told him everything I needed to say and there was no reason to stay, especially if he didn't love me back. Once I was out, I sat down on the grass and just collapsed into tears. I didn't know exactly where to go from here. I couldn't face Spencer or Sam, knowing that they were expecting me and Freddie to be a couple.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I shrugged them off, not wanting to talk to anyone at all. But when he sat down on the grass next to me, I realized who it was.

"Freddie, why did you follow me?" I said, through my tears. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and tried to look at him but could barely see through the blurriness of my tears.

Freddie didn't say anything. He reached out and took the necklace that had fallen out of its hiding place underneath my shirt. He fondled it in his hand and smiled at me.

"You never took it off," was all he said.

"Well yeah, every day I wear it. It reminds me of you."

"But if you were trying to forget me, like you said earlier, why on earth would you keep this necklace on?"

"Because I guess I just didn't want to forget you deep down. I couldn't get the strength to take it off." Freddie let go of the necklace and wiped away another tear that went down my cheek. "Look, I know it was stupid of me to run away from you, from Sam and from everything here. I wasn't thinking really clearly and—"

"Shut up and let me talk….please." Freddie interrupted and I shut my mouth and nodded. He put a finger under my chin, making me look directly in his eyes. "It's hard to forgive and forget. And I am not stupid."

"I know you aren't." Then I realized this time I had interrupted him, so I apologized and urged him to go on.

"Yes, but there's just something about all of this that doesn't make sense and yet makes sense at the same time. Let me explain, ok? I was so excited at graduation, getting ready to go to college. Especially because I knew I was going to go with you. Carly, I wanted to propose and everything!" Carly's eyes opened wide as he admitted this. "But then the next day you just disappeared. My heart was absolutely broken. It seemed like you didn't even care about me anymore."

"BUT I DID!"

"I know now that you did. I hoped every day that you would come back somehow. Some kind of magic or something would pull you back to me. You can ask Sam. I told her I missed you a lot."

"You and Sam are friends?"

"Yeah kind of. Who else was I going to talk to? My best friend left. You're my best friend, the one who knows me best. But most of all, the one I absolutely love and always will. Please tell me you were being honest when you told me you loved me upstairs."

"Of course I was being honest. I wouldn't lie to—" Freddie's lips cut me off, kissing me gently at first. It took me a few seconds to realize just what was going on, but then I kissed back passionately. I put my hands on his cheeks and deepened the kiss. Nothing else but this kiss mattered at all.

When we finally pulled apart, I smiled at him, blushing just a little bit. He kissed my forehead and then pulled me into his arms right where I belonged.

"Carly Shay, I absolutely adore you. I love you so much. Will you please promise to write me when you go back to your college?"

"No. I won't." Freddie's face went from excited to defeated, until I laughed and kissed him again. "I transferred to here. I'm staying in Seattle. How could I possibly leave again?"

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

"Yes!"

"Thank goodness. I wasn't sure I'd survive with you being so far away."

"Just be quiet and kiss me Freddie." And he immediately obeyed me, pulling me so close there was absolutely no distance between us. Our lips intertwined with such passion and need. But mostly, there was just love.

365 days later…

Freddie stood at the altar, Spencer right by his side, both of them looking down the aisle to see a beautiful lady walking down. She looked like an angel in white, a glow all about her. When she reached the front, she grabbed ahold of Freddie's hand and smiled at him.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here…" but the preacher's words weren't heard by the couple. All they focused on was each other and the love that would never die between them.


End file.
